<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Have Your Attention Please? by lovesastateofmind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342168">Can I Have Your Attention Please?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesastateofmind/pseuds/lovesastateofmind'>lovesastateofmind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Humor, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Pining, Thirsty Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesastateofmind/pseuds/lovesastateofmind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s got a point, Lena.” </p><p>“Oh God, not you too.” Lena put her face in her hands, “I’m too busy to date.”</p><p>“Nobody is too busy, Luthor.” Maggie shot back.</p><p>“Excuse me? I’m a CEO. I barely have time to sleep.”</p><p>“Well nobody’s asking you to sleep."</p><p>“You know, Lee, if I come to work for you you’re going to have more free time. Then you’ll have to pick a different excuse.” Sam pointed out. </p><p>“This is the last time I share a meal with the two of you.”</p><p>“That’s fine by me. Sam and I can share a meal together.” Maggie smiled.</p><p>“Look, how about we make you a deal. You get the attention of the next cute girl you see and we'll drop it. Wont we Maggie?” </p><p>“Yep. Totally drop it. For now.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bit of a role reversal of Hey There Lena based on a comment from liviahel, I hope I've done it justice. Leave your thoughts in the comments. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena walked into the diner and slid into the booth near the door, placing her purse down next to her. She pulled her phone out and began reviewing some emails while simultaneously scanning the menu in front of her. She never was one for eating breakfast, much preferring to just start her day as soon as possible. She would keep a granola bar around for mornings when she couldn’t quite seem to push past the hunger to focus on her work, but that was about the extent of it. She only found herself at the diner today because her friend Sam was in town and insisted on meeting her for breakfast. She could always make an exception for Sam. The two went back to her boarding school days and she had been the one constant in her life throughout the years. </p>
<p>She made her choice on what to order right as she sensed someone sliding into the booth across from her. When she looked up though, rather than seeing the person she was expecting she glanced into the playful brown eyes of her favorite detective. </p>
<p>“Fancy seeing you here, Luthor.” Maggie gave a dimpled smile.</p>
<p>“Oh it is far too early for this,” Lena teased, leaning back in her seat and rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“You wound me. Here I am, just minding my business trying to pick up my morning coffee from Lila over there,” She tossed a wink at the blonde behind the counter. “And I just so happened to find my favorite billionaire, who is the perfect person to pay for said coffee since I’m just scraping by on a measly detective salary, and this is the greeting I get?”</p>
<p>Lena smirked, “And just how many billionaires do you know?”</p>
<p>“Certainly not enough if my monthly caffeine expense has anything to say about it.”</p>
<p>Lila walked over to the booth placing the to-go cup on the table and Maggie looked at Lena with hopeful eyes. Lena glared back but relented, telling the waitress to put the coffee on her bill. She sauntered back behind the counter with an obvious sway in her hips directed at Maggie after Lena politely declined to order until her guest arrived. </p>
<p>“So what brings you to this side of town this morning, Luthor? No skyscrapers out this way.” </p>
<p>Maggie appeared  to be making herself comfortable after her mission was complete.</p>
<p>“Not that it’s any concern of yours, but I’m meeting a friend.” </p>
<p>“A <em>special</em> friend?” She waggled her eyebrows. </p>
<p>Lena would never admit it out loud, but their banter was one she enjoyed. After getting off on the wrong foot with Maggie, the two had formed an unlikely friendship. Maggie had arrested her a year prior and after realizing the charges were bogus she offered her a lift home as an apology which included a pit stop to buy her a drink. They bonded over shared experiences and good scotch . Despite their very different backgrounds, the two were very similar in other ways. They weren’t the type of friends who cried over ice cream on the couch together. They were the type that told it like it was. Maggie wasn’t one to sugarcoat anything, and neither was Lena. It was why they worked so well together.   </p>
<p>“Why, you jealous?” </p>
<p>“I think we've established that you’re not my type.”</p>
<p>“Right. You go more for the ones who can’t even spell ‘detective.’”</p>
<p>Maggie slapped a hand over her heart in mock offense.</p>
<p>“Well at least I’m actually getting some, Luthor. You know, for someone with your reputation with the ladies I sure never see very many around.”</p>
<p>She had a point. Lena did have a reputation. One that had followed her around since boarding school, in fact. She was a wild one in her younger days. The media had coined her as a womanizer after getting their hands on some not so innocent stories from her youth. That was the thing about being in the spotlight. People will dig things up and twist them to portray that person in the way they feel is appropriate to their own views. Lena could have argued against it. People will believe what they want to believe, however. And she was far too focused on her career to set any kind of records straight in regards to her personal life. Besides, it wasn’t entirely wrong. Lena didn’t have serious relationships. Lena did have one night stands that she never called again. She also had some that she did call. She in the grand scheme of things was no worse than anyone else her age, at least in her own opinion. She was simply a celebrity in her own right, and had her dirty laundry aired out to the world whereas people like Maggie could do as they pleased without being under a microscope. It was just the way things were. If there was one thing she wasn’t going to do though, it was get one upped by Maggie Sawyer of all people.</p>
<p>“I have standards Sawyer. And they extend beyond things such as a woman having a nice ass and tying a cherry stem with her tongue.” She quirked an eyebrow waiting for Maggie’s response.  </p>
<p>The detective seemed stumped for a moment, but quickly recovered and leaned over the table.</p>
<p>“Oh you have no idea what kind of things that girl could do with her tongue.”</p>
<p>Lena opened her mouth to respond but heard to bell above the door chime and her face morphed into a smile from seeing her old friend. Maggie turned to look upon seeing Lena's change in demeanor and formed a smile of her own. Lena stood wrapping her friend in a hug.</p>
<p>“Its so good to see you, Sam.” </p>
<p>“You too, I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>Maggie cleared her throat to interrupt the hug.<br/>“You didn’t tell me your friend was hot. Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Maggie stood from the booth as well and Lena rolled her eyes again. </p>
<p>“Sam, this is Maggie. She was just leaving.” </p>
<p>“Actually, my shift doesn’t start for another 45 minutes. I have plenty of time to get to know Sam here.” She gave another dimpled smile and put out her hand for Sam to shake. </p>
<p>“Excuse her, Sam. She’s still in training. You know what they say about strays. Maggie, I don’t think Sam will appreciate being drooled all over. It was a very long flight.”</p>
<p>“Its fine, Lena. She can stay if she wants.” </p>
<p>Maggie’s grin was nothing short of smug as she sat back down, sliding over a bit further and patting the seat beside her for Sam to join. They both sat but before Maggie could get too comfortable, Lena had to burst her bubble.</p>
<p>“And by the way, Sam is straight.”</p>
<p>But, Maggie, never one to be deterred reverted back with, “So is spaghetti until-"</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Sawyer,” Lena held up her hand, “It's 8am.”</p>
<p>The detective made a show of reaching her hand up and zipping her lips, but her eyes still twinkled mischievously. The three women briefly scanned the menu and Lila came back to the table to get their orders. As she walked away again, Lena turned over her shoulder to request that Maggie’s check be separate. The smaller woman glared at her briefly before turning her attention back to Sam who was nothing short of amused by their exchange. <br/>They made small talk as they waited for their food to arrive. Maggie was on slightly better behavior when inquiring about Sam’s visit to National City, but her flirtatious undertones were ever present. Lena had been trying for several months to get her friend to consider a job offer. They had agreed to discuss it a bit more over breakfast this morning, until Maggie crashed the party. </p>
<p>“So I guess I’ll be seeing more of you if you decide to stay. Cant say I’m disappointed to hear that.” Maggie looked at Sam and smiled. </p>
<p>“You wont be seeing anything Sawyer if you scare her off before we even get to the contract.”</p>
<p>Lila came back with their food before Maggie could respond and placed it on the table. She picked up a piece of bacon from her plate and pointed it at Lena before taking a bite. </p>
<p>“<em>You</em> need to get laid. Maybe you’ll stop being so uptight.”</p>
<p>Sam stifled a laugh and Lena looked over at her. “Oh you’re on her side now?”</p>
<p>“Yes she is because I’m right.” She scooped a forkful of eggs. “We were basically just having this conversation.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Do tell.” Sam said, looking over to Maggie. </p>
<p>“Well I was just telling Lena here that I hadn’t seen her with any lady friends in quite some time and she was giving me a line about how she had standards.” Maggie rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“She’s got a point, Lena.” </p>
<p>“Oh God, not you too.” Lena put her face in her hands, “I’m too busy to date.”</p>
<p>“Nobody is too busy, Luthor.” Maggie shot back. </p>
<p>“Excuse me? I’m a CEO. I barely have time to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Well nobody’s asking you to <em>sleep.</em>”</p>
<p>“You know, Lee, if I come to work for you you’re going to have more free time. Then you’ll have to pick a different excuse.” Sam pointed out. </p>
<p>“This is the last time I share a meal with the two of you.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine by me. Sam and I can share a meal together.” Maggie smiled.</p>
<p>“Look, how about we make you a deal. You get the attention of the next cute girl you see and we'll drop it. Wont we Maggie?” </p>
<p>“Yep. Totally drop it. For now.”</p>
<p>Lena knew that ‘for now' only meant for this morning and then her friend would be back to her usual antics. She agreed anyway if for no other reason than to get them to drop this awful conversation immediately. The remainder of breakfast went more smoothly without the commentary on Lena’s love life, but just as she thought she was getting off the hook the chime above the door sounded again. </p>
<p>“Incoming!” Maggie whisper yelled, a bit too loudly. </p>
<p>“You are rather obvious for a detective, you know.” Lena mumbled back while turning to see who came into the diner. </p>
<p>She was cute. Extremely so. Blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, a light pink cardigan and light blue jeans. She had a cute pair of glasses perched on her nose and Lena could see how blue her eyes were even from where she was sitting. </p>
<p>“Well, what are you waiting for? Go.” Maggie couldn’t get her out of the booth fast enough. </p>
<p>Lena glared at her for a moment before changing her expression into a seductive smirk and got out of her seat to walk over to where the girl was standing at the counter. She appeared to be waiting on a take out order. Lena walked up beside her and just as she was about to speak, the girl’s phone rang. </p>
<p>“Yes Ms. Grant, I’m picking it up now.” </p>
<p>Lila appeared again from the kitchen, handing the stranger a bag. The woman pulled some bills from her wallet and instructed the waitress to keep the change before rushing out the door in the direction she came from. Lena stood there stunned for a moment, staring at the blonde’s retreating form before turning to Lila and requesting three coffees to go and taking care of her own bill, including Maggie’s separate check before she could think better of it. </p>
<p>She walked back to the table and the two women shrieked with laughter at her failed attempt. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you two find so damn amusing. This was your idea.” Lena didn’t bother to sit back down.</p>
<p>“Oh dude she didn’t even look at you.” Sam tried to get herself under control. </p>
<p>“Right? Where’s that Luthor game the tabloids are always going on about?” Maggie chimed in.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have a job to do Detective?” Lena raised her eyebrow. </p>
<p>Maggie glanced down at her watch realizing the time. “Look at that. Saved by the NCPD. Don’t think I’m going to forget about this.”</p>
<p>Sam stood as well, allowing Maggie to get out of the booth. The shorter woman put out her hand again for Sam to shake and held on a little too long. “I hope to see you around, Sam.” She gave a signature dimpled grin, and then she was gone. </p>
<p>“Well she’s a character.” Sam laughed. </p>
<p>“Oh, you have no idea.” </p>
<p>“So you ready to tell me more about this job you keep hounding me about?” She asked, moving toward the exit. </p>
<p>“I'll tell you more about it on the way over.” </p>
<p>The two friends stepped out into the spring air, making their way toward Lena's car. On the drive over, Lena filled her friend in on the finer details of the position trying to get her mind off of blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. </p>
<p>X </p>
<p>“So what did you think?” Lena asked as she walked through the door of her penthouse and shrugged off her coat with Sam trailing behind her. </p>
<p>They had spent the day at LCorp. Lena had given her the grand tour and introduced her to the heads of the departments, finishing the tour off with the office that would belong to Sam if she decided to take the job. They were able to go over the final details more, leading with the salary once they had settled back in to Lena’s office and she didn’t think she had ever seen her friend so speechless. Sam followed suit, taking off her own coat and hanging it by the door. </p>
<p>“I think you’re going to have a roommate for awhile until I find an apartment.”</p>
<p>Lena squealed with joy and pulled Sam into a tight hug. She had been trying to get her to come for so long and she was overjoyed that Sam finally accepted her offer. </p>
<p>“You can stay as long as you need. We need to celebrate!” She said and headed for her kitchen in search of her favorite scotch. Pulling two glasses from the cabinet she poured each of them a drink and raised her hand in toast, “To new beginnings.”</p>
<p>“To new beginnings.” Sam clanked their glasses together and smiled. </p>
<p>They spent the remainder of the evening on the couch watching their favorite movies and reminiscing. Sam made plans to gather the rest of her things for her move to National City. When they turned in for the night, Lena was still ecstatic at the way the situation had turned around. But when the lights were off and she settled in to bed, she couldn’t fight the old familiar feeling that something was missing.</p>
<p>The next week flew by in a blur. Sam went home to pack and got a ride back on Lena's private jet, all belongings in tow. Lena had a seven day work week and by the time Monday rolled around again she was completely exhausted, but it was Sam’s first day so as much as she wanted to sleep in it just wasn’t an option. She walked into the kitchen at a quarter past six and started the coffee with her eyes still mostly closed. Sam followed shortly after in much the same state feeling the affects of a cross country move and collapsed on a barstool in the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Do we have to adult today?” She asked, though it was mostly muffled due to her face being buried in her arms on the counter.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, yes. The company wont run itself.” Lena replied placing a cup of coffee in front of her friend. She took a seat beside her. </p>
<p>Sam perked up a bit as the smell hit her nose and reached to take a healthy gulp. Feeling slightly more alive she turned to Lena, “Hey, I’m supposed to meet Maggie for breakfast. You want to join?”</p>
<p>Lena gave her a confused look. “Are you two a thing now?”</p>
<p>Sam laughed at that. “No, we are not a <em>thing.</em> You know she's not exactly my type. I just think she’s funny and if I’m going to be living here I should probably expand my circle of friends.”</p>
<p>Lena hummed in response.</p>
<p>“So are you gonna come?”</p>
<p>“I suppose if anything is going to wake me up this morning it would be Maggie.” </p>
<p>The two finished their coffee quickly and set off to get ready for the day. As Lena stood in front of her closet trying to choose an outfit her mind started to wander back to the blonde from the diner. She found herself intrigued by the woman. After all, most people responded to her charm. She chalked it up to the blonde being in too much of a rush to even see her, if only to make herself feel better, but still chose one of her favorite dresses just the same. It absolutely wasn’t in the hope of running into her again. That would be ridiculous. </p>
<p>They felt more like humans as they stepped out of the car at the diner, coffee and showers having worked their magic for the day. Lena was laughing at something Sam said as they approached the door and wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to where she was going. Sometimes life has a funny way of sending you stumbling to your destiny, quite literally in fact, which Lena quickly found out as she found herself crashing into someone right as the door opened sending her flying right onto her ass on the asphalt.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, I am sooo sorry! Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Immediately embarrassed and thoroughly irritated for having nearly ruined one of her best outfits she looked up ready to give the stranger a piece of her mind, but the words died in her throat as she looked into shining blue eyes.</p>
<p>She noticed a hand reaching down toward her but was struggling to make her brain work to meet the woman halfway. Finally, Sam cleared her throat snapping her out of her stupor and she was able to allow herself to be pulled off the ground. The blonde asked her again if she was alright and she managed to nod. Or at least she thinks she did because she saw the worry fade from the woman’s brow, replaced with a look of relief. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, really. I have a bad habit of not watching where I’m going.”</p>
<p>Lena started to respond when the shrill ring of the woman’s phone caught her attention and she rushed to answer. She noticed while she was staring that despite successfully knocking her down the blonde had somehow managed to not spill a drop of the coffee she had in her hand, and she was rapidly assuring the person on the other end of the phone that she would be right there. </p>
<p>“I’ve got to go,” she said after she had hung up, “I’m glad you’re okay.”</p>
<p>And just like that, she was gone again, and Lena still hadn’t managed to say one word to her. </p>
<p>After trying to gather what was left of her dignity, she finally made it in the door where she found Maggie sitting very close to the window and it was very clear she had been watching the show. </p>
<p>“You know, when I said you needed to get laid that’s not quite what I meant. And if that’s how you wanted to play it you could have at least participated.” Maggie said with that familiar gleam in her eye. </p>
<p>Lena slid in across from her with a groan and promptly put her head in her hands. Sam being the ever supportive friend sat down beside her and placed her hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“It happens to the best of us sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, it doesn’t happen to me.” Lena said, frustration in her voice. </p>
<p>“Clearly it does, Luthor. You should have seen yourself.” Maggie gloated.</p>
<p>“Can it, Sawyer. I’m not in the mood.” </p>
<p>Even Maggie seemed to soften a bit seeing her friend so defeated. “You know what, we'll find you another girl. It’s not the end of the world. And hey, if you’re out of practice I’m sure Sam and I here can show you how it’s done.” She winked in Sam's direction and was met with an eye roll. It didn’t make her too soft, apparently. </p>
<p>“Come on, let’s order. It is my first day after all. Wouldn’t want to be late.” </p>
<p>Lena found her spirits lifting after that. The three friends enjoyed their breakfast, and for the most part each other’s company, before setting off to their respective jobs. </p>
<p>X</p>
<p>It became a weekly tradition. Sometimes more often if time would allow. They would settle in for breakfast at the diner on the other side of town. Maggie would harass Lena about her inability to find a date, Sam would shush her but secretly agree, and Lena would still find her thoughts drifting to blonde hair and cardigans. All the while pretending that she was satisfied in life without romance and would continue as such because she was married to her work. </p>
<p>It was Friday on their third week of meeting up for breakfast when Maggie suggested they spend some time together doing something besides eating pancakes.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying Luthor, besides going home you literally never leave the office. You need to go out.”</p>
<p>Lena took a bite of her eggs and tried to brush Maggie off, “I work 12 hour days, minimum. I have no interest in going out to a club just because your flavor of the week invited you out.”</p>
<p>“First of all, her name is Amy. And second, you need to get your panties out of a twist. Or taken off or whatever.”</p>
<p>“Oh here we fucking go-"</p>
<p>“Children!” Sam yelled, “That is enough. Lee, she’s blunt but she’s right. You need to get out sometimes and enjoy life. Now, pick your sluttiest dress, get your work done early and get ready. We're going out.”</p>
<p>It was like Sam was someone’s mother. </p>
<p>Lena knew her friends were right though. Which is how she found herself standing in front of her bedroom mirror at 9PM sharp in the tightest, shortest, most revealing dress she owned wondering what exactly it was she was doing with her life.</p>
<p>“You know, I’ve been straight all my life. But looking at you right now might just make me change my mind.”</p>
<p>Lena jumped at the sudden intrusion, turning to see Sam leaning against the door frame with a smile plastered to her face. "You look hot.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let Maggie hear you say that.” She replied, clearly amused.</p>
<p>After one last glance in the mirror to make sure everything was in place, the two made their way out the door.</p>
<p>Walking into the dimly lit nightclub, she realized this is exactly what she needed to unwind. The bass seemed to run through her veins, giving her a familiar feeling of excitement. The bumbling mess she turned into around a certain blonde was almost immediately forgotten as she scanned through the crowd.</p>
<p>“Luthor!” She heard the shout somewhere from her left, and was approached by a very intoxicated Maggie Sawyer accompanied by an equally intoxicated brunette.</p>
<p>“I see you started early Maggie.” Lena giggled. </p>
<p>“I most certainly did. But don’t worry, I’m still here to be your wingwoman!” She rose her beer in the air, staggering as she did so. Lena cast a glance back at Sam, noticing she was already chatting up a handsome man by the bar. </p>
<p>“I don’t know how much of a wingwoman you'll be since you can barely stand up.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about, I can stand up just fine.” Maggie made an attempt and straightening her back but it was obvious she was putting a lot of work into not toppling over where she stood. </p>
<p>Lena laughed again and placed a hand on her forearm, “Don’t worry Maggie. I think I’ll manage.”</p>
<p>Maggie looked as if she was about to protest, but just offered a shrug instead. “Suit yourself. Come on let’s dance.” She said to her companion, and promptly pulled them to the dance floor. </p>
<p>Lena made her way to the bar, figuring the best place to start was to at least get a little buzzed. She ordered her favorite mixed drink and sat down to wait. </p>
<p>“You here alone?” A redhead appeared beside her. She was wearing a low cut black top and dark jeans that Lena wasn’t sure how she could move in. But then she could say the same for her own attire so she didn’t dwell on that long. </p>
<p>“I’ve got a few friends running around, but that about covers it.”</p>
<p>“Want to dance?”</p>
<p>Lena collected her drink and allowed herself to be lead to the dance floor. The woman was admittedly a very good dancer, although a bit too handsy for someone who’s name she didn’t even know. Still she found herself having a good time. She was fairly certain that the end of the evening was going to come with an invite home. She was also fairly certain she would decline said offer but accept a phone number that she would probably never use. </p>
<p>The club was crowded, so it was no surprise when she bumped into the person beside her. It was a surprise however, as she looked over to apologize, she found herself looking into a familiar face once more.</p>
<p>The woman replied to her apology with a brief “No worries" and continued dancing. But in the time it took for her to respond, she looked at Lena. Gave a full once over, and didn’t even acknowledge her past a two word response. She wasn’t rude, simply indifferent, but it deflated Lena’s good mood right then and there.</p>
<p>“Kara!” </p>
<p>Lena heard another woman nearby shout over the music, and the blonde turned her head. “Kelly isn’t feeling well so I’m going to take her home. You coming with?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll meet you outside.” Lena watched the other woman retreat and saw Kara, she now knew, excuse herself from her date and swiftly follow her. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” the redhead husker in her ear. She had forgotten the girl was there for a moment, but quickly composed herself and brushed it off as needing another drink and assured her that she would be right back. Which she had no intention of doing.</p>
<p>When she got back to the bar, she ordered two shots and downed them both in a matter of seconds. </p>
<p>“Make that two more for me!” Sam appeared beside her, seemingly having grown bored with her own companion and just ready to have a good time with her friend.</p>
<p>Two more for Sam turned into four more for Lena and before she knew it she was being half carried into her home with Maggie on one side and Sam on the other. Luckily Maggie seemed to regain her sense of balance as the night went on and the drinks slowed down, but all three were still a little worse for the wear by the time they crashed down on the couch. </p>
<p>“Now that was a good time.” Maggie was the first to break the silence once they caught their breath. </p>
<p>“She doesn’t like me.” Lena slurred.</p>
<p>“Wait, who doesn’t like you?” Sam, who had been halfway to dreamland perked her head up.</p>
<p>“Kara. She doesn’t like me.” </p>
<p>“Who the fuck is Kara? You had girls buying you drinks all night.” Maggie looked confused.</p>
<p>“Yeah and at least three of them tried to take you home…or was it five? I lost count.”</p>
<p>“Well not this girl.” She was aware she was pouting, but couldn’t find it in herself to care, “Why doesn’t she notice me? Everybody notices me. I’m rich and I’m pretty…” She turns to Maggie, “Don’t you think I’m pretty?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Luthor. You’re pretty.” It was probably the nicest thing Maggie had ever said and she was certain she wouldn’t remember it in the morning. “But who the fuck is Carrie though?”</p>
<p>“Karaaa. Her name is Kara. She’s the blonde from the diner.” She hiccuped. </p>
<p>“Whatttt? Dude she was there?” </p>
<p>“Show her your boobs!” Sam shouted. “Everybody likes boobs. Even I like boobs.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” Maggie agreed, nodding her head. They sat in silence for a few moments before Maggie had a drunken epiphany. “Yoooo, give me your laptop!” </p>
<p>“I’m not giving you shit, you’re drunk, you’ll break it.”</p>
<p>“I wont break it. And even if I do you’re a gazillionaire, you can buy more.”</p>
<p>“Why do you want it?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m gonna find this girl and give her a piece of my mind because you are sad.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Lee, you’re sad. We don’t like it when you’re sad.” Sam said with a sympathetic look in her eyes.</p>
<p>Maggie attempted to stand, but plopped back down on the first try. The second attempt she managed to make it to her feet but not without running into the coffee table. She did surprisingly find her way to Lena’s bedroom and back unscathed though and hadn’t broken the laptop in transit…yet. </p>
<p>“How exactly do you plan to find her Maggie?” Lena asked, her brain finally catching up to what was going on.</p>
<p>“I’m a detective. It’s what I do.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be mean to her. She’s pretty. You shouldn’t be mean to pretty girls. Even if she doesn’t think I’m pretty too.” Lena looked down in her lap, pout still fully in place. </p>
<p>“Look here Luthor,” Maggie started pointing a finger at Lena to solidify her point, “There’s not a bitch on the planet who wouldn’t be lucky to have you. And I know, I know I say you aren’t my type but I would totally smash if you gave me the green light. It would just ruin my image to admit it.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded enthusiastically, “Me too.”</p>
<p>“You guys are the best.” Lena slung an arm over both of their shoulders.</p>
<p>“Shhhhh. Tryna concentrate.” </p>
<p>Lena and Sam sat quietly while Maggie worked. She was probably taking longer than she was any other time with her inebriated state, but none of the three women could much keep up with the time anyway. </p>
<p>“Well she’s not a criminal. At least not one who has been caught anyway.”</p>
<p>“Are you seriously searching the police database right now?” Lena asked.</p>
<p>“Well where the hell else would I search for her?”</p>
<p>“Oh I don’t know, maybe social media?” </p>
<p>Maggie looked at her and blinked a few times, “Right.”</p>
<p>She went through every social media app she could think of, and still turned up nothing. They didn’t have much to go on, only a first name and no known associates so eventually the well ran dry. Sam had long since fallen asleep and the other two women were soon to follow when Lena abruptly remembered something. She shot straight up from her spot on the couch.</p>
<p>“Wait! The first time I saw her she answered her phone for someone named Grant. It sounded like a work call. Like she was in a hurry.”</p>
<p>Maggie stopped for a moment and closed her eyes like she was trying to remember something. “The only Grant that I can think of in this city is…no way.”</p>
<p>“What?” Lena asked with excitement and a newfound gleam in her eyes.</p>
<p>“What if your new girlfriend works for Cat fucking Grant?”</p>
<p>They knew it was a longshot, and very unlikely, but Maggie was furiously typing away trying to pull up the employee directory of Catco Worldwide Media. A few more clicks and Lena felt her heart stop. Staring back at here were bright blue eyes that she had become so familiar with in a short time, and right under the employee photo there it was. </p>
<p>
  <em>Assistant to CEO: Kara Danvers</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena had the hangover to end all hangovers. She tried to squint her eyes open but quickly vetoed the idea once the sunlight hit. She had no recollection of how she got in bed but she felt around and recognized her sheet and pillows so she must be there. Upon her inspection of her bed, her hand came in contact with someone else which was rather startling until-</p><p>“Luthor what the fuck?” Maggie grumbled. </p><p>“What do you mean what the fuck? You’re in my bed.”</p><p>“No I’m not.” Maggie chanced opening her eyes a bit more and had much the same reaction as Lena, but she saw enough to verify what the brunette was talking about, “How did I get in your bed?”</p><p>“Sawyer I don’t even know how I got in my own bed, let alone how you got here.”</p><p>“Well did one of us at least have enough sense to bring aspirin?”</p><p>“No idea. You check over there and I’ll check over here.”</p><p>Both women reached for the nightstands on their respective sides, eyes still closed. Lena came up empty but Maggie hit the jackpot. She also unfortunately hit the glass of water, which in turn hit the laptop.</p><p>“Oh shit!” She yelled and cracked her eyes open, causing another groan of pain.</p><p>“Told you you'd fucking break it.”</p><p>“You told me I would break it when I was drunk, I am no longer drunk, so technically you were still wrong.”</p><p>“Shut up and hand me the aspirin.”</p><p>Maggie did as she was asked, far too hungover to argue with her friend and Lena swallowed them down without much thought for her lack of water. </p><p>“I am never going out with you again.”</p><p>“Oh come on Luthor, you know you had a good time.”</p><p>“Well I’m not having a good time right now.”</p><p>“No pain, no gain.”</p><p>Lena scoffed and looked at her with the most baffled look she could muster with her eyes still half closed. </p><p>“What exactly did I gain from this?”</p><p>“Well you know your mystery girl's name now.”</p><p>After determining her name and where she worked officially, Maggie had tried to brainstorm ideas to get the girls attention. One of the ideas was to try to buy the company out from Cat Grant which Lena immediately deemed ludicrous. Who buys an entire company for a girl? Billionaire or not, that was never going to happen. It then moved onto simpler things such as sending flowers, trying to have a conversation consisting of more than two words, simple solutions to her complex problem. Despite knowing her name, she was still coming up empty on ideas of how to get someone to notice her when she was noticed by literally everyone. </p><p>It took approximately thirty more minutes for Lena and Maggie to truly entertain the idea of getting out of bed for caffeine and sustenance, Maggie saying they would need their strength if they were ever going to get Lena’s hopeless ass noticed by a perfect stranger who to anyone else seemed quite ordinary. Stumbling into the kitchen they found Sam already preparing breakfast having fallen asleep well before the two of them and seemingly much less hungover. </p><p>“You two have a nice <em>sleepover?”</em> And it was clear what Sam meant by the wiggle of her eyebrows. </p><p>“Gross! No way!” Maggie protested, but still gave Lena a soft smile, indicating that she did in fact recall at least some of what she said the night before. </p><p>“Ha-ha that’s hilarious.” Lena deadpanned, but may have had a slight blush on her cheeks despite the fact that she wasn’t remotely interested, but the reassurance was nice. </p><p>The two sat down at the island and Sam placed breakfast in front of them along with two steaming cups of coffee. </p><p>“You’re the best!” Lena said happily and started eating faster than what was ladylike, but Maggie was right, she would need some strength if she was ever going to get herself out of this predicament. </p><p>“Yeah, a girl could really get used to this treatment, Sam.” Maggie said flirtatiously. Some things would never change. </p><p>Sam rolled her eyes and sat down to join them. After a few bites she began to speak, “So I saw an article this morning that Catco is sponsoring an adoption event for the animal shelter tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay, so?” Lena asked.</p><p>“Sooo, I was thinking, there’s no way that Cat Grant would be caught dead at any event that could potentially ruin her designer dress. She would, however, send representation in the form of someone higher up the food chain and who better than her assistant?”</p><p>“And you somehow think that I would be more interested in ruining something of mine for a hunch that you have that she might be there?”</p><p>“Oh come on Luthor, have you really seen your girl? There’s no way she doesn’t like puppies. She probably begged to go.” Maggie agreed, “And again, billionare.” She pointed at Lena, “Surely you can afford to replace whatever swanky outfit you put on your ass to go.”</p><p>“Fine. But you’re both going with me.”</p><p>Both of the women’s eyes lit up at this thought. “Oh we're totally coming home with a puppy!” Sam said, clapping her hands together.</p><p>“Yeah, Luthor, definitely coming home with a puppy.”</p><p>“You don’t live here.”</p><p>“Well I could, if Sam would finally realize what she’s missing.”</p><p>“Oh my god, it’s too early for this shit.” Lena griped.</p><p>“Its past noon.” Maggie pointed out. </p><p>“It’s always too early for your shit.”</p><p>“You two fight like children.” Sam laughed. “Come on Lee, let’s go find you something to adopt a puppy in.” Sam grabbed her hand and lead her off to the bedroom. </p><p>X</p><p>The three women stood outside the local shelter taking in the decoration. There were Catco banners and balloons. There were families coming out with their new fur babies in tow with the children looking like Christmas came early. A few reporters were standing by, but not obnoxiously so. There was a yard to the right, fenced in, but she could see plenty of people milling about and playing fetch with a few of the dogs. But among the crowd was none other than Kara Danvers being tackled by what seemed to be a mountain of puppies, laughing and looking as if she didn’t have a care in the world. </p><p>“I told you,” Sam boasted in a sing-song voice. </p><p>“Shut up and let’s go before I get back in the car.”</p><p>The group made their way to the door and they were greeted by an older, plump woman wearing a volunteer shirt. Lena thought she looked more like she belonged teaching a kindergarten class, or maybe a friendly librarian who loved to read to the kids in her spare time, and she would definitely make up silly voices for the characters. She seemed like someone's grandmother, and it was instantly soothing for Lena as she was already a bundle of nerves. </p><p>“Welcome to High Hopes Shelter! Are you ladies looking for a new friend today?”</p><p>“Oh she’s looking for a new friend alright.” Maggie joked, earning an elbow to the ribs.</p><p>“Yes we're here to see the dogs.” Sam kindly replied.</p><p>The woman sized them up a moment, still smiling. “You strike me as more of a cat person.” She directed toward Lena.</p><p>She considered this for a moment. She never pictured herself owning a dog, but a cat she could probably get behind. Nevertheless, she had completely ulterior motives for coming here so she didn’t dwell on it much. </p><p>“Well I suppose I’ll see who stands out to me today.” Lena smiled in return. </p><p>The woman lead them down the hall and through a side door. The yard was much bigger than it appeared from the parking lot, and she saw far more animals than she could initially see as well. That wasn’t what caught her eye though. She couldn’t see anything past the blonde, who was still all giggles as she was in an intense game of tag with two golden retrievers. Lena was openly gawking at the woman who still hadn’t looked her way in the slightest, but she could still see the sparkle in her eye. The sunlight was catching her hair in all the right ways to make it look like she was glowing. She was radiant. </p><p>“Luthor, you’re practically drooling.” Maggie pointed out. “Get your ass over there with her. Sam and I are going to pick out a new friend.”</p><p>And just like that Lena was alone, watching Sam and Maggie walk over to a couple more volunteers in charge of looking after some of the puppies she suspected were bombarding Kara when they first arrived. Gathering up her courage, she walked over toward the blonde who had just sat down on a bench up against the wall of the building. </p><p>“You look like you’re having fun.” She commented with a sly smirk. </p><p>Kara sputtered a bit with her bottle of water, obviously not expecting the intrusion. “Yeah, it’s great here.” She smiled back. She did look at Lena this time, but still didn’t seem to give much regard to her.</p><p>“So are you adopting today?” Lena asked, chancing taking a seat on the bench beside her. </p><p>“Gosh it’s so hard to pick just one. If I could I would take them all. But I have it narrowed down to like ten so it’s an improvement.” The blonde laughed. “What about you?”</p><p>“Oh you know, something may have caught my eye.” Lena grinned. </p><p>“Well good luck!” She replied, clearly oblivious. “I’d better get back before they notice I’m gone though.” She got to her feet and began walking back into the yard.</p><p>“Why don’t you notice me?” Lena groaned, and it must have been louder than she intended because Kara stopped and turned to look at her again. </p><p>“Sorry?” </p><p>Lena probably looked like a deer in headlights, not expecting to be caught in the midst of her own rant. But luckily, a small lab puppy suddenly appeared to her left and she managed to divert her attention quickly, hopefully before Kara caught on. </p><p>“Um, I just mean that I cant seem to find one that pays me much attention. Maybe I’m just not meant to have a dog.” She said nervously. </p><p>Kara's features softened and she started to walk back toward Lena. “Come on. I think I might know someone who would like your company very much.” </p><p>And at first she was hopeful, thinking that the blonde was finally getting the hint. But as she was lead back into the building down a different hallway, she realized that Kara actually didn’t mean herself. They stopped in front of a small cage and inside was a sad looking orange tabby, probably a couple years old, looking like she had a really tough life. </p><p>“This is Sunshine. She’s been here for quite awhile. Most of the cats got adopted today but she’s still here.” Kara looked at her sadly. </p><p>Lena stepped closer and put her hand up to the cage, and the cat seemed to perk up a bit at her presence, also seemingly happy to be noticed. She rubbed up against Lena’s hand as best she could and started purring.</p><p>“I think she likes you.” Kara smiled sweetly, and Lena found herself smiling in return.  </p><p>She found herself relating to the cat instantly. She had probably spent most of her life going unnoticed with nobody to care for her for some reason or another. </p><p>“I like her too.” Lena whispered. </p><p>“So is that a yes?” The blonde asked with a new sparkle in her eyes and Lena found she would do just about anything to keep that smile on the woman’s face. But this is one thing she wasn’t doing only for Kara. She wanted to do this, as much as that surprised her. Her decision was easy. </p><p>“That’s a yes.” She replied, scratching the cats cheek.</p><p>“Awesome!” Kara beamed, “I’m gonna go get Shirley.”</p><p>Kara briskly walked off in the direction of the front desk in search of the woman that was there when they first arrived, Lena presumed.</p><p>“You're gonna come home with me okay?” Lena cooed at her new feline companion, smiling when she got a loud purr. </p><p>Kara rounded the corner with Shirley, cat carrier in hand. </p><p>“I knew you were a cat person.” Shirley stated proudly as she went to open the cage for Sunshine. “You're going home today, little one.” She addressed the cat, clearly pleased that she got to witness this moment that her longest resident finally got her happy ending. She loaded Sunshine into the carrier and handed it to Lena. “We have some paperwork for you to fill out at the desk, and we'll give you some supplies to start out.”</p><p>Lena nodded and turned back to Kara, “Thank you. Shes perfect.” <em> And so are you.</em> She thought, but didn’t say. </p><p>“You’re very welcome.” Kara smiled at her again. </p><p>“Would you like to-" The ringing of Kara's phone cut her off again.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I have to take this. Congratulations on your new friend.” Kara said quickly before answering her phone and walking off again. </p><p>“Come on dear, let’s get you all checked out.”</p><p>Lena nodded dumbly again, staring in the direction that Kara disappeared to, and then turned to follow Shirley back to the desk.</p><p>X</p><p>“Repeat after me.” Maggie started. They had just arrived back at Lena’s penthouse and she had just sat down on the couch after letting Sunshine explore a bit. She had shown her where her litter box and food were and now her furry companion was curled in her lap, purring contentedly as Lena stroked her head. Maggie was leaning forward in front of her staring her directly in the eye as she gave her lecture on not adopting cats because pretty girls suggest it. </p><p>“Will.you.go.on.a.date.with.me?” Lena rolled her eyes as Maggie continued, straightening up to look at Sam. “Why is this hard? I don’t understand why this is hard. Watch this.” She glanced at Lena for a brief moment and then looked back to Sam. “Hey Sam, will you go on a date with me?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Maggie slapped her leg and gave Lena a ‘duh' expression. “See, it’s not hard.”</p><p>“You do realize she just told you no?” Lena asked amused. </p><p>Maggie waived her off and took a seat on the couch. “That’s not important. What’s important is I formed actual words and didn’t adopt a cat in the process.”</p><p>“Okay, first of all, I did not adopt a cat because Kara suggested it. I adopted a cat because the cat clearly needed a friend and she’s not nearly as disruptive as you. And I love her.”</p><p>“The girl or the cat because I’m really not sure at this point.”</p><p>“The cat, Sawyer. And her name is Sunshine.” She smiled down at the tabby. </p><p>“How are you condoning this?” Maggie looked over her shoulder and asked Sam who was standing in the kitchen chopping vegetables for dinner. </p><p>“This is her house. If she wants to adopt a cat, she can adopt a cat. Besides, she’s cute.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Lena exclaimed, “Maggie don’t you have somewhere to be?”</p><p>“Nope I’m right where I’m supposed to be.” She made a show of propping her legs up on Lena’s coffee table and stretching her arms across the back of the couch coupled with a yawn. Lena reached with her free hand and gave her leg a shove. </p><p>“You do not live here. And even if you did live here, you still cannot put your feet on my damn coffee table.”</p><p>“You’re such a buzz kill.” Maggie said, but still sat up as requested. </p><p>“And you’re an eternal thorn in my side.” </p><p>Maggie huffed and rose from her spot on the couch.<br/>
“Do you need help with that?” She asked Sam.</p><p>“Can you even cook?” Sam teased.  </p><p>“Oh I can do lots of things. But yes, I can cook.”</p><p>Lena found herself deep in thought again while Sam and Maggie bantered back and forth preparing dinner together. She always was a confident woman. The world was at her fingertips, but she somehow couldn’t find the courage within herself to do something as basic as getting the attention of this woman. She didn’t care to know most people past a first name basis. But something about this stranger intrigued her. She wanted to know what her favorite color was and what makes her laugh. She wanted to know what she was afraid of and what her family was like. She wanted to know everything. Perhaps that was the problem. She never cared, until now, and it ate at her. Something about the unattainable provided a challenge. She made a mental note to herself to do some research of her own. Kara Danvers was going to notice her, she was going to make sure of it. </p><p>She found herself very reluctant the next morning to leave Sunshine. The feline seemed content with it though and curled up on her bed next to her pillow for a nap. Lena gave a soft smile and a head scratch before walking out the door.</p><p>As soon as the elevator opened and Jess heard the familiar click of heels, she rose from her desk, tablet in hand and walked alongside Lena toward her office firing off her itinerary for the day. Lena caught most of it but was still distracted and it did not go unnoticed by her assistant.</p><p>“Are you alright Miss Luthor?” Jess asked still planted by the doorway as Lena rounded her desk and laid her keys on the corner.</p><p>“I'm fine Jess,” she began, shuffling through the stack of papers she left, “I need you to do something for me.”</p><p>“Of course, Miss Luthor.” Jess replied immediately, but still had a furrow in her eyebrows indicating her confusion.</p><p>“I need you to find details any events that are being sponsored by Catco in the immediate future.”</p><p>“Yes ma'am. Would you like for me to get you in touch with Cat Grant to schedule a meeting?”</p><p>“No, no. I just need the information right now and that is all.”</p><p>“Of course. I will take care of that now for you.” She gave a slight nod of her head and left the office closing the door behind her. </p><p>Jess never asked questions. If she did, they were merely for clarity. She wanted to be certain she completed her task and obtained adequate information pertaining to the specific request she was given. But she never asked why. It was one thing Lena liked about her. From a CEO standpoint, she really had no need to explain herself or her decisions to any subordinates, but she preferred to think of her employees as equals. They were all people with needs and families and played an important role to running a successful business. But right now, she was very grateful to her assistant. </p><p>Her day went on as normal. A few board meetings, a few conference calls. Multiple opportunities to use her brain and wit to leave old men astounded and speechless that a woman was running a company with better ideas than they could ever dream up. By the time she entered her office again at approximately 4:03, she was feeling pretty good about herself. She sat down at her desk and began reviewing her latest business proposal when there was a knock at her door. Jess entered with a folder in her hand. </p><p>“I have the information you requested, Miss Luthor.” </p><p>She crossed the room to hand the folder to Lena, who immediately opened it and began scanning the contents. </p><p>“The first upcoming event they have is this weekend. It is a half-marathon dedicated to cancer research.”</p><p>“A half marathon?” Lena asked, eyes wide as saucers. </p><p>“Yes ma'am.”</p><p>Lena quickly composed herself, not wanting to give too much away. </p><p>“And hypothetically, Jess. If one were to run a half marathon, where is the best place to find athletic clothing.” </p><p>Her assistant gave a small smile. “Well, I’m actually a runner myself so hypothetically, I could order something in your size and have it shipped overnight.”</p><p>Lena pondered this for a moment, but knowing that Jess had already caught on anyway she agreed. “That would be great, Jess. Thank you.” </p><p>The woman's smile only grew as she replied, “Yes Miss Luthor.”</p><p>X</p><p>“Hold up, you want me to do what?” Maggie asked mouth full of waffles. </p><p>“Must you talk with your mouth open?” Lena gave a bored look to emphasize she wasn’t too interested in repeating herself. She was already doubting it enough as it was. It was about that time Sam cut in. </p><p>“Lee, sweetie. You do realize that people train for months for these kinds of things, right? It’s not something you can just wake up and do.” </p><p>Maggie pointed at her with her fork and nodded. </p><p>“How hard could it really be? It’s only a half-marathon.”</p><p>“Only a half marathon,” Maggie glanced over at Sam as she continued, “Do you hear this shit?”</p><p>“Yeah. Look, maybe this whole thing has just gone a bit too far. We just wanted you to talk to her and you did. So we can just call it right here. We wont bug you about it anymore and you can just continue on with single life.”</p><p>Lena had almost forgotten at this point that this whole thing had started off as a challenge. Just a way to get her friends off her back, she was never supposed to be genuinely interested. And maybe had it been any other woman she wouldn’t have been. But for some reason unbeknownst to her, Kara Danvers struck a cord and she just couldn’t give up. Lena didn’t believe in fate, she believed in science. She knew there was no logical reason to go after this girl, and yet she couldn’t help herself. She had to know her.</p><p>Maggie seemed to have a moment of realization and a knowing look crept across her face mixed with a faint hint of alarm. “Oh shit.”</p><p>“What?” Sam asked. </p><p>“You really like this girl don’t you?”</p><p>“What? That’s crazy, I don’t like her. That’s ridiculous.” It was unconvincing and she knew it, and the blush that crept across her cheeks did nothing to make her believable. </p><p>“I knew it!” Maggie laughed. “Oh Luthor, you've got it bad.”</p><p>“Aww Maggie, leave her alone.” Sam cooed with a smile on her face. </p><p>Lena sank down further in the booth halfway wishing it would swallow her whole as she tried her best to hide her embarrassment at the whole situation. </p><p>“You know what? Let’s do it.” Sam slapped a hand on the table. </p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>“Let’s go with her. It’s obviously important to her. And I need to get in shape anyway.”</p><p>“But I love your shape.” Maggie smirked.</p><p>“Damn it Sawyer will you go or not?” Lena asked, just wanting the conversation to be over. </p><p>Maggie thought it over for a moment before Lena added “I’ll buy you a new gun.”</p><p>“Okay I’m in.” </p><p>“Really?” Sam chuckled, “That’s all it takes?”</p><p>“Well that, and I get to see you in spandex.” She winked. “Besides, like Luthor said, how hard can it be?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The answer was hard. </p>
<p>They had arrived early, gotten their numbers, done their stretches. Maggie had made her typical flirtatious jokes. And Lena was feeling confident, until she wasn’t. There was no trace of the blonde anywhere. </p>
<p>And now here they were, in the blazing heat, having never done something like this in their lives with Lena regretting every choice she had ever made that led her to this moment. </p>
<p>Maggie however, for all the griping she did about doing it, was completely in her element. </p>
<p>“Come on Luthor, I know you can do better than this!”</p>
<p>She was jogging backwards looking back at Lena doing her best impression of a disappointed personal trainer. They were less than halfway through this half marathon and Lena didn’t understand how this could be considered a ‘half' anything. Her lungs were burning and she was trying to figure out how her legs were numb but hurt so bad at the same time. She desperately wanted to quit, but Luthors were not quitters so she kept pressing on despite the protests from her body letting her know that she was absolutely insane. </p>
<p>“We can almost take a break.” Sam heaved out beside her. “I think there’s an area about a half mile up there.”</p>
<p>The half mile sounded like the longest trip of her life and she was truly beginning to think she couldn’t possibly take another step. This must be punishment for her name. Lena never believed in life after death but she must have been getting pretty delirious because she was starting to hope there were at least blonde angels in heaven because there was no way she was living through this. </p>
<p>“I cant do this Maggie.” She breathed, feeling as if her lungs were on fire. “This was a terrible idea.”</p>
<p>“No pain, no gain Luthor.” She sounded the familiar motto again.</p>
<p>“And what am I gaining this time?”</p>
<p>“A super hot girlfriend. And hopefully a better attitude.” </p>
<p>Her lungs weren’t working well enough to come up with a retort. Not to mention that it was a completely pointless endeavor with there being no Kara Danvers anywhere. She probably should have researched this a little more for confirmation that the blonde would actually be there instead of blindly running to her death on a whim. All of her surroundings were blending together and she was getting more lightheaded by the second. </p>
<p>“Lee. I love you. But please for the love of God just ask the girl out next time.” Sam wheezed, but her voice sounded so distant to Lena as if she was shouting from the other end of a tunnel.</p>
<p>A look of genuine concern passed across Maggie’s face as she asked, “Hey Luthor, you good?”</p>
<p>The trees were getting darker, her window of vision getting smaller. She thought Maggie was saying something else, but she wasn’t quite sure what as she couldn’t seem to get her ears to work. She didn’t even register the feeling of the asphalt as she collapsed, but her last thought was a happy one. At least she wasn’t running anymore. </p>
<p>X</p>
<p>The first thing she noticed was that the heat didn’t seem as prominent. She actually felt a cool breeze washing  over her face. The second thing she noticed were the voices but she wasn’t quite sure how many there were, only that they were familiar.</p>
<p>“Maggie, I think she’s waking up.” That one sounded like Sam.</p>
<p>“Good damn thing. CPR is not on my to do list today.”</p>
<p>“I told you I could do it.” That voice she couldn’t quite pick out. It sounded vaguely familiar, but her brain was too foggy to determine the owner.</p>
<p>“Oh no. You absolutely cannot do it. She really would have died then. Can barely keep herself together while she’s awake.” Maggie replied.</p>
<p>“What does that-"</p>
<p>“Shhh. Let’s not overwhelm her.” Lena's eyes slowly fluttered open. As her vision came into focus she noticed she was laying in the grass under a large oak tree. She was a bit further from the road than she expected and was grateful for the forethought from her friends who tried to keep her out of the eye of any nearby cameras she suspected. What a headline that would be. Sam has been leaning over her but rocked back onto her heels when she began to stir. “Welcome back Lee.”</p>
<p>“Yeah welcome back Luthor. And just for the record, you are never doing this shit again.” Maggie piped up, standing a few feet to her right with her back against the tree and arms folded across her chest, stern look on her face.</p>
<p>Lena propped herself up on her elbows first, squinting her eyes as she did. She noticed a few rips in her leggings and a distinct pounding in her head that only seemed to increase the more she moved. When she managed to sit up fully, she immediately placed her head in her hands, propping up her knees to drape across. It was around this time she heard the voice she didn’t recognize again but it was now right in front of her. </p>
<p>“I think you hit your head when you fell. Drink this. You’re pretty dehydrated.”</p>
<p>Lena lifted her head up slightly to see who was speaking to her and came face to face with none other than Kara Danvers with a bottle of water in her hand.</p>
<p>Lena hesitantly reached out to take the bottle from her and took a healthy sip.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Kara was sitting on her knees in front of Lena, looking as stunning as ever. As Lena took in her attire, ripped jean shorts and a red volunteer shirt it became very clear that she hadn’t been taking part in the marathon.</p>
<p>“You weren’t running too?” It was a stupid question, the answer was quite obvious, but Lena was still far too out of it to form coherent thoughts even without Kara present. </p>
<p>The blonde chuckled a bit, blushing and looking down as she did, “No I’m um, not really the athletic type.”</p>
<p>“Could have fooled me.” Maggie piped up, clearly amused by the exchange, “you’re the one who carried her over here.” She waved a hand in Kara's direction.</p>
<p>Lena looked between the two, brows furrowed in confusion. Sam cleared her throat and shot Maggie a disapproving look at her lack of bedside manner.</p>
<p>“Apparently Kara here does volunteer fire and rescue on the weekends. She was just up ahead handing out water to the other runners when she heard this one,” she thumbed over her shoulder on Maggie’s direction, “breaking out in hysterics and then bitching about having to carry you.”</p>
<p>“I was not breaking out into hysterics.” Maggie huffed.</p>
<p>“I saw tears Sawyer.”</p>
<p>“Um yeah, because its allergy season and I had something in my eye.” She rolled her eyes but gave Lena a soft smile afterward. </p>
<p>“So she came to help us out and carried you over here.” Sam finished. </p>
<p>Lena looked back to Kara with a mix of awe and disbelief, “You did?”</p>
<p>“Well yeah, you know, you needed help so I helped you.”</p>
<p>And it was the first time in all of their meetings that Kara truly looked shy. It was also the first time she seemed to notice Lena, really notice her. The blonde always gave an air of indifference, even when adopting Sunshine the focus still wasn’t on Lena at all. That had apparently been the problem. So the trio had come up with rouse after rouse to get the attention of someone who’s head was in the clouds. </p>
<p>Lena, in her boldest move yet, leaned forward and placed a hand on Kara's shoulder as she echoed another thanks to her. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” She looked into Lena’s eyes for a moment and then stood up, “I guess I’d better get back. You should definitely get checked out though.”</p>
<p>“Oh she’s getting checked out alright.” Maggie mumbled, still in her spot against the tree but with Sam standing next to her this time who gave her a look. She had stood up to give the two women their space and was watching the exchange like a proud parent.</p>
<p>Kara started to retreat back towards the road and Lena sent a panicked glance toward her friends. Maggie threw her hands up in the air and promptly launched into a string of profanity in spanish, while Sam gave an encouraging smile and nodded her head in Kara’s direction. </p>
<p>“Wait!” Lena said, louder than she intended. Kara stopped and turned to look at her, “ You know I might have a little trouble getting back to the car. And I don’t quite know where I am right now.” She looked around a bit to make her point and pulled an honest to God giggle out of Kara Danvers, “Would you want to go get some lunch? Assuming you know the way, of course.” She finished with a smirk. She was glad for all the training she had been put through as a child. It helped her at least give the illusion of confidence while she was having an internal nervous breakdown as she waited for a response. The blonde walked back toward her and extended her hand, much the same way as she had done the day at the diner. Lena allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and held onto Kara’s arm for a moment to steady herself. Once they were face to face she got her answer.</p>
<p>“Do you like chinese?” The blonde smiled hopefully.</p>
<p>“I love chinese.” She responded with an equally broad smile.</p>
<p>And luckily Kara remembered her manners and looked over at Sam and Maggie, “Would you guys like to join us?”</p>
<p>Sam immediately waived her off, “Nope, we're good. We're gona head home. Call if you need us Lee.”</p>
<p>Lena nodded in confirmation and accepted the arm Kara offered. As she led them to her car Lena heard the high five and “Way to go Little Luthor.”</p>
<p>X </p>
<p>It was a hole in the wall restaurant. Not that Lena minded in the slightest given her current appearance. The tables were well worn, décor a little rough around the edges, but she had to admit it was nice. The staff greeted Kara by name as they walked in and placed their orders and then she led them to a booth she had dubbed her own. </p>
<p>“I take it you come here a lot?” Lena laughed. </p>
<p>“Yeah it’s really close to my apartment, and they have the best potstickers ever.” She said excitedly. </p>
<p>“Well I look forward to trying them then.”</p>
<p>Their drinks were placed down in front of them and Kara asked about Sunshine. Lena must have looked surprised because she quickly added, “I recognized you from the shelter when I carried you today. Not that I wouldn’t have recognized you anyway, it just sparked my memory and- yeah.” She cut herself off mid-ramble. It was adorable.</p>
<p>“She’s doing well. Really settling into the domestic life for sure.”</p>
<p>“Aww that’s so nice.” Kara placed a hand over her heart, “I always worried about her so much being there alone.”</p>
<p>“Well she’s very happy now. She likes Sam too. And she’s even grown on Maggie, who is undoubtedly a dog person.”</p>
<p>“Do they both live with you?”</p>
<p>“Sam does temporarily. She just moved out here so she’s staying with me until she finds a place. Maggie is only under the impression that she lives there.” </p>
<p>Kara laughed loudly at that. “Well they seem like really good friends.”</p>
<p><em>Well they got me here with you</em> Lena thought. “Yes they are.”</p>
<p>They talked a little more about friends and family while they ate, Kara sharing more details about some of the crazy things her friends had gotten her into, specifically her sister. She didn’t push on Lena's family history, merely accepted the fact that she had her own circle and family is what you make it. Being with Kara was easy. Something about her made her feel comfortable in a way few others could. Kara seemed genuinely interested when she talked about her work and followed along quite well, it was another thing she really liked about her. </p>
<p>“How’s your head?” Kara asked, long after the food had been cleared away. </p>
<p>“Much better now, thank you.” Truthfully Lena had forgotten about it until now. </p>
<p>“Good. Still, I should probably get you home. You should be resting after a fall like that.”</p>
<p>Lena wanted to protest. She really did. But she had to admit she was rather tired after running and desperately wanted a hot bath. She nodded her consent and the two stood from the booth, walking up to pay. Lena was about to insist to pick up the tab but she didn’t have her wallet or any of her belongings with her apart from her phone. She apologized but Kara just laughed it off. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I’ve got it.” She accepted the receipt from the woman behind the counter and bid them all goodnight. Kara held the door open for her and she walked out into the much cooler air thankful for the break in heat from earlier that day. The sun was just starting to set in National City and she started up at the skyline as Kara unlocked the car door. </p>
<p>The ride was spent in a comfortable silence between the two women after Lena gave directions to her penthouse. Soft music played through the radio and Lena's eyes drifted closed as she relaxed in the comfort of Kara’s presence. They reached the penthouse much sooner than she would have liked and Kara insisted on getting out of the car to open Lena's door, reaching her hand out to help as she did so. Lena whispered a soft thank you as she got out of the car and Kara still held her hand while they walked up to the door of her building.</p>
<p>“I had fun today. Other than the fainting part.” Lena said as she turned around to face Kara on the top step.</p>
<p>Kara laughed a bit at that and added, “So did I.”</p>
<p>“Can we do it again sometime? I’d very much like to take you on a real date, and I promise I usually look much nicer than well, this.” She gestured toward herself.</p>
<p>“I’d really like that.” She smiled shyly again and asked for Lena's phone to put her number in. “So I guess I’ll see you soon?” She asked, handing the phone back to her. </p>
<p>“Very.”</p>
<p>Kara stepped up into her space and tucked a hair gently behind Lena’s left ear as she leaned closer. “You always look beautiful.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “Goodnight Lena Luthor.”</p>
<p>And Lena stood completely awestruck watching the blonde walk back to her car. She turned back around and gave a little wave, then she was gone. “Goodnight Kara Danvers.”</p>
<p>Lena practically floated into the doors of her building and kept the smile plastered to her face all through the elevator ride to the penthouse floor. Once inside she leaned back against the door feeling a sense of pure bliss. She did it. And if she let out a very school girl like squeal once safely confined in the walls of her own home, well, she would deny it until her dying day. It took approximately forty seven seconds for the panic to set in. </p>
<p>“Sooo, how'd it go?” Sometime in the midst of her internal freak-out Sam had made her way out into the living room and was standing in front of her grinning awaiting the details. Lena brushed passed her and began pacing back and forth in front of the couch with her fingers pinched on the bridge of her nose. She noticed Sam’s face fall out of the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>“What happened? It looked like it was going so well.”</p>
<p>“It did.” Lena said absentmindedly, redirecting her pacing in the direction of the kitchen in search of something, <em>anything</em> that would calm her nerves.</p>
<p>“Then why are you pacing?” Sam asked, rounding the kitchen island toward Lena who was reaching in the cupboard for a glass.</p>
<p>“Because she’s perfect, Sam. She’s cute and sweet and funny and I really like her.” Lena said throwing her hands up in defeat.</p>
<p>“Ookay? So again, what’s the problem?”</p>
<p>Lena sat the glass down beside her on the counter and leaned back against it, crossing her arms to address her best friend. </p>
<p>“Where do you take girls like that on dates?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what?” Sam had to blink at that a few times.<br/>
Lena turned around again in exasperation and began talking as she pored the scotch. </p>
<p>“Well the concussion is wearing off now and I’m realizing that I just spent the entire afternoon in a tiny diner with the most perfect girl ever and where else would I possibly take this girl on a date?”</p>
<p>“Oh God I wish Maggie was here to see this.” Sam mumbled, and then addressed louder, “Lee, sweetie. You spent the entire afternoon with the girl, yes?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes I did.”</p>
<p>“And you had fun?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“And you asked her out again and she said yes?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes but-"</p>
<p>“Then stop worrying.” Sam laughed, taking both her hands in her own, “She obviously likes you too if she said yes. She went out with you looking like that, and she still likes you.”</p>
<p>Lena scoffed, “I don’t look that bad.”</p>
<p>“Lena there are still leaves in your hair.”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>Lena rushed off toward the bathroom with Sam hot on her heels. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror and turned her head to both sides, noticing the offending leaves that were caught at the end of her ponytail and also somehow on the left side of her head. </p>
<p>“Why did you let me go out with her looking like this? I knew I wasn’t really up to par with my normal appearance but honestly Sam?” She shook a finger at her friend and pulled her hair down to start pulling the leaves out. Sam just kept laughing at her.</p>
<p>“You need to calm down. Take a bath, relax, get some sleep. We can worry about where you're going to take this girl later. But for now, just bask in your moment. You got her didn’t you?” Sam raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>Lena sighed and stopped trying to tame her hair for a moment to look back at her friend. “Yeah. I did.” Then the dreamy smile was suddenly back on her face.</p>
<p>“You did.” Sam echoed back, matching her grin.</p>
<p>And when Lena climbed in bed that night still sore from the day’s activities, but completely content with her lot in life, she reasoned that maybe half marathons weren’t all that bad.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara: So are you ever going to tell me where you’re taking me tonight?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara: I need to know what to wear.</em>
</p>
<p>Lena smiled down at her phone. She was just finishing up some paperwork on their latest business deal, and Kara had been texting her all week to ask for details about their date. She has thwarted each of the blonde’s attempts, claiming it was a surprise. It wasn’t completely a lie. The date was a surprise, just up until this morning, it was a surprise to Lena also. She had a spreadsheet of date ideas by the day following their impromptu lunch. Sam gently reminded her that she was being a bit over the top. They did bat a few choices back and forth throughout the week, starting with the extreme down to the very mundane. Maggie had instantly vetoed anything that could resemble a sport. No skydiving, no hiking, no laser tag. Lena wasn’t quite certain what laser tag was until a quick google search. She tabled the idea for later. From what she knew about Kara, she would definitely like that. Sam kicked out any ideas that would flaunt her money in any way. No expensive restaurants that had menu items that required a college degree to pronounce, no helicopter rides, no renting out large venues. All in all, Lena was left with a very small list. However despite the suggestions from her friends, she did manage to come up with a plan all on her own that she was quite proud of. She may have thrown a little extra cash around for the set up of the whole thing, but that’s neither here nor there. She couldn’t properly focus on teasing the poor blonde if she was busy running around doing the set up herself. Priorities. </p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry, darling. You wont get it out of me that easily. Wear something comfortable, but not something that is your favorite.</em>
</p>
<p>Satisfied with her vague response, Lena began packing up her things for the day. Jess stepped into her office just as she started to head toward the door. </p>
<p>“It’s finished Miss Luthor.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Jess.” Lena smiled politely at her assistant and moved toward the door. </p>
<p>“Its really beautiful, you know. I think she'll like it.” It was enough to give Lena pause. She could use an opinion on it. </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes. If she doesn’t, please come back and get me because I love it.”</p>
<p>Lena laughed freely at her assistant’s break in character. It was refreshing to see. “Noted. Thank you, really.”</p>
<p>As she walked toward the elevator she received another notification on her phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara: You’re lucky I like surprises Miss Luthor.</em>
</p>
<p>“You’re going to love this one.” She said aloud to herself as the doors closed behind her. </p>
<p>Lena was nothing if not a planner. So she had planned the entire evening perfectly. She had chosen her own attire before work that morning to eliminate the disaster her apartment would become from trying to choose at the last minute. She planned the exact meal she would have ready and the place she would pick it up based on distance from Kara’s apartment. She planned the materials she would need as well as what time they would be delivered, and she had checked in advance that the weather would be suitable. She had a contingency in place if it weren’t. For all the things she had planned today, she did not plan to see Kara in a flannel. She did not plan for how dry her mouth would be when the blonde opened her door with her hair cascading down in waves over her shoulders, no glasses on so the blue of her eyes were so vividly on display. She did not plan for her voice to not work as Kara asked her to hang on while she grabbed her wallet and walked away in jeans that were tight in all the right places. She planned for none of this. So when the blonde walked back to her door with a million watt smile asking Lena if she was ready to go, she felt dreadfully underprepared. And when Kara grabbed her hand in the hallway and began talking animatedly about her day and how excited she was to see her and how she and her friends had been trying to guess what they were going to be doing tonight to no avail, she felt increasingly more nervous because she had built the suspense so much. But when she opened the car door for the blonde and Kara gave her another surprising kiss on the cheek and told her how beautiful she looked, well, she may have calmed down a bit. The drive was filled with talk about work mostly. Lena talked briefly about projects she was working on and Kara talked about the promotion she was recently offered, along with Cat Grant's speech about swimming. Lena found her retelling of the story to be adorable.</p>
<p>“I think you would be an excellent reporter, Kara.” She said sincerely as she pulled the car to a stop. </p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do.” Lena smiled back, “All the things you do for the people in this city, the volunteering, rescuing strangers.” She waived a hand in the air and pulled a laugh from her date, “You could change the world.” </p>
<p>“Maybe I can.” Kara bit her lip staring back at Lena with a blush on her cheeks. </p>
<p>“Come on. Let’s talk while we paint.” Lena opened her door and Kara's brain was just catching up.</p>
<p>“We're painting?” She said it with such a childlike glee that Lena instantly knew she had made the right decision. She watched the understanding pass over Kara’s features as she took in the surroundings where they were. They weren’t far outside the city, but it was far enough to have a fair amount of privacy and it did have quite a view.</p>
<p>It was a place Jess had suggested when Lena brought up the idea. The mountain they were on was known for its hiking trails and breathtaking views. They were about a mile off the main road going up the mountain, and there was a small deck-like area where Lena had the painting easels and supplies set up. It overlooked National City but there were plenty other things to see, and according to Jess it was a great spot for stargazing.</p>
<p>They were both outside of the car now and Lena was leaning against the hood watching the blonde walk toward the skyline. Kara approached the easel on the left, they were placed slightly across from each other but directed toward the view of the city. </p>
<p>“Lena this is amazing. I love it.” She said as she turned back to look at her. Lena pushed off on her heel and walked towards her date. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you do.” She replied, coming to stand in front of her own easel. “Now remember, this is your thing. I am stating right now that there is not one artistic bone in my body.”</p>
<p>“Oh I doubt that.” Kara said, taking a seat on the provided stool. “You’re already full of surprises.”</p>
<p>Kara looked completely in her element here. The breeze blew the little wisps of hair around her face, she had her tongue slightly poked out in concentration, the setting sun captured the vibrant colors of her eyes as they flicked over the skyline and occasionally back to Lena. It came as no surprise to her when it happened. The raven haired woman was quite impressed with herself that she managed to keep it together as long as she did, but when she dropped the paint tray in her lap because she was much too busy looking at the blonde instead of focusing it was still rather embarrassing. It splashed all over her lap and all over whatever it was that she was attempting to paint on the canvas. Kara immediately jumped up to help her so it didn’t spill any worse than what it already had. Lena asked her to grab the towels in the car and she obliged, rushing back to help her get the excess paint off her jeans.</p>
<p>“Okay, so maybe painting isn’t your strong suit.” Kara tried to stifle her laugh. </p>
<p>“Shut up. I tried okay.” Lena chuckled in response. “And you don’t get to laugh at me.” </p>
<p>“What are you going to do about it?” Kara looked up from her lap, with the towel still in her hand, now covered in green paint and Lena swiped a strip from her right hand down Kara’s nose. The blonde looked at her aghast. </p>
<p>“Really, that’s how you wana play this?” Kara had a mischievous smirk.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She feigned innocence.</p>
<p>“I’ll bet you don’t.” And then she ran the towel right down the side of Lena’s face. “Whoops.” </p>
<p>And that’s how a billionaire CEO found herself in a full on paint war on the side of a mountain. They chased each other around the platform, both laughing freely at the moment. Kara’s purple flannel now sported quite a rainbow of color, and Lena would never be able to wear these jeans again. But as the paint ran out and the blonde finally caught up with her right as the sun was setting, wrapping both arms tightly around her waist and lifted her slightly off the ground so that they were perfectly eye level, Lena decided this was the best date she had ever had. And then Kara kissed her. </p>
<p>Her breath caught in her throat and she practically melted into a puddle right there. Kara was the perfect mix of soft and strong. There was an explosion of stars behind her eyelids coupled with a wonderful feeling of coming home. </p>
<p>When they finally pulled apart for air, Kara looked at her with the brightest smile. They both had paint all over their faces and in their hair. This was not at all what she pictured and yet somehow it still turned out perfect. Kara lowered her back to the ground and Lena reached up to kiss her once more not being able to help herself. </p>
<p>“And just when I thought you couldn’t get more gorgeous than you already were. Green looks good on you.” Kara said, playing with a lock of Lena’s hair.</p>
<p>“Flatterer.” Lena smiled. “You hungry?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m starving.” Kara laughed. </p>
<p>They made their way back to the car again and actually managed to clean most of the paint off this time. Lena had some wipes in the car for their hands and she grabbed the remaining clean towels out of the backseat along with a picnic basket. Lena laid the towels down and they sat on the platform with their food, pasta she had gotten from an Italian place by Kara’s apartment. </p>
<p>“This is amazing.” Kara moaned out between bites. Lena gulped at the sound.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it.” She managed. </p>
<p>“I like you.” Kara blurted out, causing Lena to blush again. </p>
<p>“Ditto, darling.” Kara smiled widely at the name. </p>
<p>Conversation continued to flow easily between the two women. They talked further about Kara’s reporter potential, and it seemed as the evening went on she became more sure of her decision with Lena’s encouragement. She believed so strongly in Kara in the short time she had known her. It was a cloudless night and the stars were beautiful from here. Just after dark Kara had jumped on the hood of the car, offering her hand to Lena to help her up. They laid against the windshield, Lena’s head on her shoulder as Kara pointed out the different constellations and occasionally pressed kisses to her forehead. She felt more cared for in those few hours with Kara than she ever had before. </p>
<p>When she dropped the blonde off at home shortly after midnight that night, after sharing several more kisses pressed against the door frame of her apartment, Lena realized one thing. Maggie was wrong. You absolutely adopt cats and run half marathons for girls. </p>
<p>X</p>
<p>She learned what her favorite color was and what makes her laugh. She learned what she was afraid of, and she learned about her family. She met her sister about a month into their relationship, and found that while Alex may put up an intimidating front, there was nothing truly intimidating about her.</p>
<p>Maggie deemed them U-Haul lesbians when Kara moved in six months later. Lena told her she was just jealous because Sam moved out right around the same time and had declined the very generous offer to be Maggie’s roommate instead. </p>
<p>Sunshine slept on Kara’s pillow every night now and Lena thought it was so cute that she couldn’t find it in herself to be all that bitter about it. She understood the cat’s perspective. She snapped photos of them before she left for work in the mornings. </p>
<p>Kara’s reporting career took off. But her new boss was rather unimpressed that the only person the youngest Luthor would interview with, was the only reporter he couldn’t send because of the blatant conflict of interest. It amused Cat Grant to no end. Eventually Lena agreed to interview with her on occasion, if only to get Snapper off Kara’s back about jeopardizing business by daring to have a personal life.</p>
<p>Lena learned that Kara couldn’t cook for shit, and that she looked at vegetables with the same disgust as a three year old child. She was glad her bank account could support the take out when she was too tired to cook herself. It’s not that Kara didn’t try. But Lena reminded her that she would really enjoy having her kitchen still intact, so she relented and focused on her stronger qualities. </p>
<p>They didn’t have paint fights anymore. But flour fights were fair game on occasion. Kara brought out a side of Lena that she didn’t even know she had. Being with her was fun and so easy. She made Lena feel free. She reminded her to relax when she was working too hard. Dropped by with lunch when she knew she was too invested to remember something as crucial as eating. She and Jess became fast friends and it was very endearing to see how Kara seemed to fit in every part of her life. </p>
<p>They regularly had game nights with their friends, and sometimes dinner with Sam and Maggie. That’s what they were doing on this particular Thursday night. They were having a relaxing evening until Maggie decided to spill the beans on everything that Lena had insisted up until now was complete coincidence. </p>
<p>Sunshine had snuggled up to the detective’s side on the sofa and Maggie was scratching her head. “I gotta admit Luthor, I really do love this cat, despite your motive for getting her.” Sam was sitting on Maggie’s other side and swiftly smacked her in the shoulder. Kara was laying back on the loveseat with Lena’s side pressed against her front and running her hands through her hair as they watched one of the newly released movies on Netflix. Lena stiffened at the comment, and Kara paused the movement of her hands as she asked, “What motive was that?”</p>
<p>“Damn it Sawyer.” Lena grumbled, turning her face into Kara’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Baby, is there something you want to tell me?”</p>
<p>Lena mumbled something ineligible and Maggie exclaimed “Oh come on, I know you’ve told her this story by now.”</p>
<p>“No she hasn’t but I’m very interested to hear it.” The smile was evident in Kara’s voice. There was no accusation, just pure curiosity. So Lena caved.</p>
<p>“Okay, so technically, there was no motive in adopting Sunshine. That was a genuine choice made because I wanted to do it. But there may have been some motive in being there.” Lena looked up at her girlfriend with a blush. </p>
<p>“Go on.” Kara chuckled. </p>
<p>Lena sighed and recounted the details of the plans to get her attention. Maggie interjected at times when Lena tried to downplay the situation as ‘not a big deal’ and reminded her just how big of a deal it had been when Lena was whining about how she must not be pretty enough. Kara listened intently through the end, growing happier with each tale.</p>
<p>“And so here we are.” Lena finished nervously, eyes darting around to everywhere but her girlfriend’s face. She was just about to mistake Kara’s silence for something else entirely when the blonde pulled Lena up further on her chest and kissed her in a way that was definitely not appropriate for company. </p>
<p>“Okay, I think that’s our cue to leave. Come on Sawyer.”</p>
<p>Sam stood from the couch and extended her hand to Maggie, who had no interest in going anywhere. </p>
<p>“Hell no, I’m staying right here.” She said with her eyes locked on Lena and Kara, apparently no longer so shy about the fact that she did find her friend hot. </p>
<p>“No you arent, now let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Finneee.” Maggie huffed, and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and towards the front door. </p>
<p>“Later, lovebirds.” Sam said, ushering Maggie out of the penthouse. </p>
<p>“So I take it you aren’t mad about it.” Lena panted when Kara finally pulled back from her lips. </p>
<p>The blonde looked at her with darkened eyes, scanning all over her face and smiled. She motioned for Lena to sit up. When the raven haired woman obliged, Kara followed putting her back against the cushions and pulled Lena to straddle her lap.</p>
<p>Lena let out a surprised squeak at the sudden movement and gripped Kara’s shoulders tightly.</p>
<p>“Nope.” Kara replied, standing up with Lena still in her arms. “In fact, I’m going to show you just how much you have my attention.” She planted another searing kiss to Lena’s lips and carried her off to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Attention, indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>